


In Another Life

by EmmaRenner



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Bagginshield Modern AU, Flails, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm so so sorry, M/M, Thilbo, This'll be horrible, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaRenner/pseuds/EmmaRenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman's name was Sophie and she's the mans psychiatrist. Lately the man has apparently been having reccuring, vivid dreams starring him as a hobbit and 13 dwarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It's the same dream . . . Over and over and over again." The room was small, too big to be an office but too small to be a bedroom. The only occupants where a man and a woman. The man sat on a rather cushion-y, elongated love-seat, refusing to lay down no matter how much the woman asked him to. The woman. The woman's name was Sophie and she's the mans psychiatrist. Lately the man has apparently been having reccuring, vivid dreams starring him as a hobbit and 13 dwarves. 

\--

"What do you mean you CAN'T help? Isn't that your job? To help!?"  
Before the Sophie could say much to calm him, the man was already on his way out the door and back to his flat.He returned to his home after having a long, calming walk. He opened the door to the simple, unimpressively normal flat and walked into the well furnished living room.

There were strewn about papers across the large wooden table and he couldn't help but smile at the papers containing his old works. You see, the man was an author. Was. Bilbo Baggins, number one selling author in the city of London to be exact. His creative mind and equally creative dreams had always inspired him to write. He wanted to share his stories with the world but now he thought they were becoming ridiculous.

"Maybe my brain is just trying to come up with some excuse as to why my very modern parents would name me /Bilbo/." He snorts before residing to his bedroom and climbing under the bedroll. The rather short, sandy haired man spent the rest of the afternoon staring at his bedroom ceiling. Memorizing the pattern before sheer boredom and exhaustion pulled him into a deep sleep. 

Only to be awoken not two hours later by, you guessed it, his terribly vivid dreams. This time something was different though. Bilbo awoke covered in sweat with his head beneath a tear-soaked pillow. 

When in his dreams he always observed himself as the Hobbit but this time it /was/ him. Meaning he felt everything that this hobbit version of him did.Bilbo didn't remember much but he remembered the love, that this character his mind created, felt for one of the others in his dream. But in the end the poor hobbit lost him. Him and two dear friends.Bilbo, the 2013 Bilbo, also felt grief for his last dream showed him the lonely Hobbit returning to his home and after being through so much a normal hobbit wouldn't do. His, the hobbits, house felt so empty and terribly silent. The hobbit remembered a time where he loved the silence but now he only wished for the company of those he lost and those he couldn't bare to look at for there was too much pain in their eyes.

As he finally got out of his bed, changed the pillow case, and washed his face with a damp cloth, Bilbo couldn't help but relate to the poor lonely hobbit. He had been very lonely in his flat. He did love his home dearly but he always felt it was missing something no matter how much furniture he managed to fit in the small space.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for such a short chapter.

Thorin was shooken awake by his own nightmare. Every night the bloody thing woke him up. Yes, /the/, just one nightmare, a repeated nightmare, and it always ended the same way.

The ex soldier and mercenary had been used to getting little sleep but at least when he was on assignments he could kill to get rid of the edge. But now he was living a domestic life, albeit a life alone, but after watching all his friends die a life alone was good for him. It didn't help him from still feeling alone though.

A shower, an exchange of cleaner clothes and a bit of personal grooming was all he needed before he set out to the nearby pub. He visited frequently but nobody liked him. The darkly dressed man's presence had always had a way of warding people away. 

Thorin sat in 'his' corner, it shaded him from any light and allowed him access to observing the pubs inhabitants which was always a terrible habit of his. Thorin's keen, and trained didn't fail to notice the short, miserable, familiar looking man enter the bar. Never taking his eyes off him.

-

Bilbo had sat close to the entrance and began chatting with one of the waitresses who happened to be an old friend of his. It lifted his spirits but only for a moment before he returned to looking miserable as she continued tending to her tables.

-

The dark haired man had left his spot and slowly made his way to Bilbo's table, unsure of what he exactly had planned to do.


End file.
